Electabuzz
| name=Electabuzz| jname=(エレブー Eleboo)| image= | ndex=#125| evofrom=Elekid| evointo=Electivire| gen=Generation I| pronun= ee-LECK-tuh-buzz | hp=65| atk=83| def=57| satk=95| sdef=85| spd=105| total=490| species=Electric Pokémon| type= | height=3'07"| weight=66.1 lbs| ability=Static| color='Yellow'| gender=25% ♀/ 75% ♂ }} Electabuzz (エレブー Eleboo) is an -type Pokémon and the evolved form of Elekid. Elekid evolves into Electabuzz at level 30, and its evolved form is Electivire, which it evolves into via trade with the Electirizer. Appearance Electabuzz is a type of bipedal feline-like Pokémon with bright yellow coloring and black stripes. It has lightning bolt shapes on its body and large forearms. Some of its feline properties are its long tail and large fangs. Its two legs are short, and its feet are large with two sharp claws on either one. The more human aspects of its appearance are its long arms and five digit hands. Special Abilities All Electabuzz possess the ability Static which allows for a 1/3 chance that the opponent will become paralyzed when it uses a physical attack on the user. Electabuzz's body is filled with electricity. It can sometimes cause accidental blackouts. It is said that its body glows whitish-blue hue when in the dark. Electabuzz is a master of Electric-type moves but can also use Physical and Elemental punches, such as Brick Break. In Anime One of the most notable Electabuzz anime appearances is Paul's Electabuzz. Similar to Paul's relationship with Ash, Electabuzz is a rival to Ash's Pikachu. Dr. Namba has an Electabuzz which he used to fight Ash's Pikachu and Ritchie's Sparky. Game Info Electabuzz first appeared in the Generation I games in the main Pokémon game series. Electabuzz is found usually in a Power Plant, but can be found on certain routes and even traded. Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries | redblue=Normally found near power plants, they can wander away and cause major blackouts in cities.| yellow=If a major power outage occurs, it is certain that this Pokémon has eaten electricity at a power plant.| gold=Electricity runs across the surface of its body. In darkness, its entire body glows a whitish-blue.| silver=Its body constantly discharges electricity. Getting close to it will make your hair stand on end.| crystal=When two Electabuzz touch, they control the electric currents to communicate their feelings.| ruby=When a storm arrives, gangs of this Pokémon compete with each other to scale heights that are likely to be stricken by lightning bolts. Some towns use Electabuzz in place of lightning rods.| sapphire=When a storm arrives, gangs of this Pokémon compete with each other to scale heights that are likely to be stricken by lightning bolts. Some towns use Electabuzz in place of lightning rods.| emerald=When a storm approaches, it competes with others to scale heights that are likely to be stricken by lightning. Some towns use Electabuzz in place of lightning rods.| firered=It loves to feed on strong electricity. It occasionally appears around large power plants and so on.| leafgreen=Normally found near power plants, they can wander away and cause major blackouts in cities.| diamond=Half of all blackouts occur when this Pokémon appears at power plants and eats electricity.| pearl=Half of all blackouts occur when this Pokémon appears at power plants and eats electricity.| platinum=It windmills its arms to slightly boost its punches. Foes have been known to escape in the meantime.| heartgold=Electricity runs across the surface of its body. In darkness, its entire body glows a whitish-blue.| soulsilver=Its body constantly discharges electricity. Getting close to it will make your hair stand on end.| }} Sprites Trivia Electabuzz and it's pre-evolution Elekid share the same species with Zapdos. They're all known as Pokémon. Category:Electric Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon